Equilibrio
by SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy
Summary: Para el reto Sentimientos Encontrados del foro La sala de los menesteres. Porque sin melancolía y sin felicidad, no hay equilibrio.


**Equilibrio**

_Para el reto Sentimientos Encontrados del foro La Sala de los Menesteres. Como tiene poco flujo de gente, les sugiero que vayan, jueguen un poco, conozcan más personas, o incluso puede que hayan por allí un par de retos abiertos. ¿Qué les parece? SI VAN, LES DARÉ ALGO DE COMPASIÓN PARA CUANDO LLEGUE VOLDEMORT DE NUEVO (okno ._.). _

_Mi palabra: _Melancolía. Porque sin melancolía, y sin felicidad, no hay equilibrio.

* * *

Hermione Granger hacía creer a su alrededor –y a si misma- que era perfecta. Perfectas calificaciones que le iban a valer un gran puesto dentro del Ministerio. Perfectos consejos a cada uno de los compañeros, desde ser una tutora ejemplar hasta recomendar a los niños de primer año cual era el camino más corto hacia el aula de Transformaciones. Perfectas palabras para cada situación, como si se hubiera aprendido de memoria el diccionario para poder utilizarlo a cada momento del día en que lo necesitara. Y perfecto humor cuando nadie la exasperaba –como Ron con sus comentarios molestos, o Harry con su limitada visión del mundo, sin que tuviera que ver con los lentes-, siendo este uno de sus más grandes talentos: podía hacer que los demás confiaran en ella y en su calma permanente, confiándole secretos, problemas o miedos que en circunstancias normales nunca las hubieran dicho. En general, Hermione era la protectora de los jovenes leones Gryffindor, siendo la que se enfrentaba con los Slytherin, la que era el paso hacia los inconmovibles profesores, la que podía subir tus calificaciones con esfuerzo y trabajo duro, la persona que, más que ser una chica como las demás, era alguien quien estaba subido al pedestal de la divinidad… perdiendo su humanidad en el proceso.

No la veían como una chica: no la invitaban a Hogsmeade, como a sus compañeras de clase. No la miraban de manera… "especial", o querían hablar con ella de cualquier tema, finalizando así en quedar a verse en otra ocasión. No encontraba notas de "admiradores secretos" que la acechaban y adoraban, como Parvati. No recibía piropos o silbidos por los pasillos, como Lavender. No era mirada de reojo por doquier, como le sucedía a Ginny, quien ya tenía a Harry. Y para cuando se dio cuenta de que su existencia era bastante más diferente a las de su entorno, se preocupó un poco. No es que quisiera que se fijaran solo en su físico, teniendo así una cabeza llena de aire y de pelusa vacía, ni tampoco ser un objeto que fuese destinado exclusivamente a la diversión del sexo opuesto. Simplemente, se dio cuenta de que ella era la luz al final de pasillo para sus aliados, y el dolor en el trasero para sus enemigos. Nada más.

Ron y Harry no eran muy buenos en cuanto a apoyarla en eso.

-No les hagas caso, Hermione. –le dijo Harry, quien estaba almorzando una patata hervida en ese instante.- Tú eres mucho mejor que todas esas chicas huecas.

En otras circunstancias, se habría sentido halagada aunque lo ocultara bajo una capa de humildad. Sin embargo, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Esperaba que le preguntara porqué le importaba, ya que anteriormente ni se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El que le prestara poca atención en ese tipo de cosas, como el cambio de pensamiento, hizo que desechara esa opinión.

-Además, ni es que fueran tan bonitas. –aportó Ron, quien casi se atragantaba con los muslos de pollo. Habían tenido entrenamiento de Quidditch esa mañana, y según él, "necesitaba más proteínas y carbohidratos y esas cosas, Hermione".- Tan solo se creen mucho porque son unas de las pocas chicas que hay por aquí. Si fueran a Beauxbatons… -En ese instante una cucharada de puré de patatas entró a su boca, deteniendo la conversación unos instantes- Si fueran a Beauxbatons, se darían cuenta de que hay mujeres mil veces más atractivas.

-Y el que Fleur saliera de allí no dice nada… -comentó Hermione, tomando un sorbo de jugo de calabaza para ocultar su gesto de insatisfacción. Ron tan solo negó con la cabeza, demasiado ocupado con su plato como para querer estar de verdad dentro de la discusión.

"Y lo que me han dicho, no me dice nada" –pensó la chica, levantándose de la mesa para seguir pensando.

"¿Qué más se me habrá pasado por delante de las narices?" Meditaba, dando paso por paso hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, en busca de un libro para ir a leer un rato a los jardines. Eso la ocuparía durante la tarde. Siguió pensando y recolectando ideas, hasta llegar a su cama, de donde, en vez de sacar el tomo de _"Ideales de las Revoluciones de los duendes del siglo XIII"_¸ sacó pluma, papel y tinta. Metió todo dentro de una mochila escolar y se dirigió a los jardines. No había nadie en la habitación, y en la sala común no habían más que unos pocos alumnos que ya habían vuelto del almuerzo y hacían los deberes de las clases siguientes, como para Snape o McGonagall, quienes no perdonaban ni un solo retraso. Hermione sonrió. Ella no saldría de la biblioteca si tuviera uno solo por hacer.

Los pasillos tampoco tenían mucha gente, pues todos estaban en el Gran Comedor, deleitándose con la comida de los elfos. Sin preocuparse, en ese instante, por ellos, se encaminó a los jardines. Ese día estaba nuboso, con un ligero toque de frío otoñal, además de un relieve en las nubes que la ahogaría si no fuera porque estaban lo suficientemente altas. Se dirigió a un árbol, el cual no tenía sombra alguna al no haber luz solar. Se sentó a los pies de este, y abrió la mochila, apuntando en el papel las ideas que había estado rumiando todo ese tiempo. El agua del lado negro estaba a unos cincuenta metros, pero era relajante el escucharla a esas horas, cuando aún no debía preocuparse por las olas que se formaban luego, por el viento, o por mucho público, quienes disfrutaban la mayor cantidad de días que pudieran.

Luego de aproximadamente media hora trabajando, Hermione leyó lo que había escrito con pulcra y diminuta letra manuscrita cursiva:

_Diferencias de actitud de la parte masculina de la escuela frente a mí en comparación a las demás chicas._

_Diferencias de actitud de la parte más joven de la escuela en comparación al resto de mi generación_

_Diferencias de trato de los profesores en comparación al resto de mi generación, con unas pocas excepciones._

_Diferencias de aceptación en el grupo de mi generación en comparación al resto de mis pares_

_Diferencias de trato de la parte masculina de la escuela en comparación a las demás chicas._

_Observaciones: Se me trata como una profesora, o figura de extrema autoridad, en vez de como una estudiante (chica)_

_._¿Era normal ser eso? ¿Era normal que le sucedieran esas cosas? ¿Era _su_ culpa? No quería hacer nada. No quería pensar en ello. Ni siquiera deseaba saber más, o siquiera averiguar como cambiarlo. ¿Eso sería lo que había leído como… depresión? ¿Ese sentimiento arrollador que te aplastaba a no hacer nada y lamentarte profundamente por ello? No podía ser.

Solo quería quedarse a ver el lago hasta que fuera de noche y tuviera que ir a cenar, o incluso hasta que fuera el toque de queda esa noche. La trataban diferente, y eso era un hecho. Ella era la señorita Perfección, y eso era lo que la identificaba, lo que debía ser. Debía ser la imagen viva de la perfección. Y el que no tuviera a nadie, y toda su vida fuera el estudio. Ella… ella quería hacer muchas cosas. Aprender a cocinar, a tejer, a jugar baseball, a hacer atletismo, a coser, a trabajar en una tienda de ropa hecha en serie, a conducir un auto muggle, quería tener un novio… habían muchas cosas que solo podía hacer de joven. ¿Y tan solo existía como tutora para los demás?

"Una existencia bastante triste, siendo poco más que una lámpara de pie con cerebro", se lamentó. ¿Por qué no podía lamentarse? ¿Por qué no podía dejarse sufrir, no moverse para nada y reflexionar solamente? Por un momento, quería sentirse normal. No pensar en todo lo que pasaba por su mente, sino… un vacío mental que rellenaba con las oportunidades que había dejado pasar: las mañanas que se había perdido por adelantar clase, las salidas a Hosmeade desechadas por algo que podría haber hecho en otro momento, y podría estar más de un día enumerando todas y cada una de las oportunidades perdidas. ¿Seguiría así?

Simplemente… no quería pensar. Por primera vez, no quería pensar. Y, con ese último sentimiento de melancolía, cerró los ojos.


End file.
